


Steam and Roses

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bathing/Washing, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flowers, Gags, Gift Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Romance, Roses, Shame Edward Little Power Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: It's Edward's birthday and also their semi-anniversary.  Thomas goes out of his way to let Edward know just how much he loves him.Birthday Gift for a friend!!
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Steam and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivacaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivacaine/gifts).



Thomas had met the man of his dreams through uni and that man was Edward Little. He had been the university’s IT guy, very _tired_ IT guy. An awkward man at first meeting, he seemed to always have a sad look on his face. Sad or not he had drawn Thomas in straight away. 

Why? Thomas still wasn’t quite sure what the reason was himself. Perhaps, it was how absolutely charming he found the thirty-six year old, despite his awkwardness. Maybe it had been those deep chocolate brown eyes that he could stare into for hours if they had all the time in the world, brown eyes accented by two beautiful fans of envious eyelashes. Or, he supposed, it could have been the handsomely rugged face of his and the unruly chops. 

Either way, they found each other and Thomas truly thought he was a gift from the heavens. 

His sweet, tender, loving Ned. 

They had been married for four years now and he felt like he fell in love with him all over again every single day. They’d only ever had one fight in the whole six years they had been together and that itself was over what flavor their wedding cake would be. They ended up going with chocolate.

Since they got married, Edward has left his job at the university and is now co-CEO of Crozier’s Whiskey and Spirits. His adopted parents had taken him into the business. 

Francis Crozier and James Fitzjames, his dads had mixed reactions to Edward Little at first. James, of course, had been tickled by the fact that he had been able to introduce them and found Edward ‘an adorable mess’ if his memory serves him right. It usually does. Francis had needed to be impressed and Edward earned his attention when he humbly ‘and through tears’ according to the Irishman asked for his blessing for Thomas’s hand in marriage. 

Today, he had something special planned. It was Edward’s forty-second birthday and also their semi-anniversary. He was going to be the one giving tonight, that much was certain. Oh they switched, certainly but he always liked to spoil Edward rotten in the bedroom for his birthday. It’s been tradition. 

He also got him something he thought he would thoroughly enjoy. 

_Speaking of the birthday boy. He should be home any minute._

Thomas smiled happily at the thought as he arranged the rose petals he'd scattered on their bed, the trail of them leading from the bathroom that was still steaming with the hot bath he had run for when Edward got home. 

* * *

Edward was very tired by the time he pulled into the driveway, work was absolutely daunting these days. He had *so* many emails he had to respond to. In fact, he'd never seen so many emails in his God damn life.

Francis and James were on vacation and so he and Dundy were left in charge of things. 

*Stupid French bastard. All he's doing is snacking and neglecting the work.*

It was his birthday, but also his and Tom's semi-anniversary. He'd never missed a day so far–even with work stress– and he wasn't about to miss one now. He'd stopped by the local florist and picked up a bouquet of flowers for Thomas as he normally did. 

He took a moment to breathe as he turned the key in the ignition killing the engine and turning off their 2013 Chevy Impala. His anxiety was off the walls.

_Shouldn't keep Tom waiting._

Edward smiled to himself at the thought of the smile that would appear on Tom's face at the sight of flowers. In all honesty they both did, his favorites were the roses that reminded him of home on the farm where he'd be riding his Shire Stallion, Zeus.

Shaking his head of the thoughts of missing home, Edward opened the door and exited their vehicle, being sure to grab the flowers. 

He grabbed the mail briefly from the post box outside their front door. When he entered the house he frowned at first noticing all the lights were off. 

There was a heavy scent of roses in the house and he paused at the familiar scent. As soon as his eyes adjusted his jaw dropped. There were rose petals right at his feet leading in a trail down the hallway which he now noticed actually had light to it, made instead by lit tea candles spread apart as the petals guided their way to their bedroom.

His heart absolutely melted.

_Oh Thomas you've outdone yourself._

Still carrying the flowers in hand, Edward closed the door quietly and followed the delightful path that had been left for him. The bedroom door was halfway open and he could see candlelight flickering a dance on the wall.

Stepping into the room he found Thomas sitting cross-legged on the bed, leaning back on his elbows. He was wearing skin-tight black, bootcut leather trousers that tightened with lace up the sides and heeled dress boots and a leather body harness that wrapped around and between his shoulders in a cross cornered to join a single strap that went across his sternum just below his nipples. On the bed beside him was a couple wound up lengths of black nylon rope, a length of deep red and rose patterned satin cloth and a thick pink ball gag with the same fabric threaded through it for the ties. A fluffy pink color with the word _Mine_ was embroidered into the front. The bed was covered in rose petals.

He squeaked. The sight of his handsome husband clad in black leather was so very arousing he felt his cock stir. 

"Hello my darling." Thomas cooed to him seductively. 

"I… hello." He stuttered. "This is… a surprise." 

Thomas rose from the bed and walked over to him. He got up close and walked two fingers up his chest to tug on his tie. He tugged until Edward realized he wanted to lead him so he followed. Tom led him to the bed and turned to face him. He smiled sweetly at Edward and lowered a hand to palm the growing erection in his pants through the fabric.

Edward shuddered. 

"A good one, I hope." Tom purred feeling the rapidly changing size and shape of his sex with gently squeezes and rubs.

With his free hand Thomas gently plucked tge flowers from Edward's own. He lifted them and smelled gently, nostrils flaring. 

"Mm… are these for me, birthday boy?"

Edward nodded stupidly, too distracted by the attentions to his cock. 

"You shouldn't have."

"Y-You shouldn't have…" he whimpered looking around the room.

_He really shouldn't have._ Edward repeated. 

They rarely roleplayed or partook in bondage. Mostly because of time and also how overstimulated Edward would get. He loved bondage every now and then. Tom was always afraid of hurting him though and found it rather distressing. Thomas knew how much he'd enjoy this.

Thomas hummed in content and set the flowers aside for now.

"My darling, I got a treat for you, if you be a good boy."

Edward's pants felt so tight.

"Will you be good?" 

"Y-Yes…" 

"Good, get on the bed."

He complied and clambered onto it, he laid down and Thomas picked up the nylon rope. He watched as Thomas tied each wrist to the headboard one tightly, one mildly loose, enough he could break free in case of emergency. 

They were always safe with these sort of things.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but Tom pressed a finger to his lips.

"Ah, ah. No talking. Here I'll fix that." 

He reached over and picked up the ballgag and held it up to his face. 

"Open wide baby." The command came as a husky purr.

Edward opened his mouth to welcome the XL sized gag that Thomas pushed passed pink lips, wedging it behind his teeth with a little work and tied the satin strips securely behind his head. 

Thomas used a finger to trace his lips around tge circumference of the gag.

"Don't you look absolutely delicious… all tied nice and quiet with nowhere to go. All mine to play with." 

The words had Edward's cock shamelessly hard in seconds. Tom chuckled and grabbed the strip of satin cloth which he draped over Edward's eyes and tied it snugly, making sure it wouldn't slip.

He felt his tie being undone and left to dangle around his neck and soon his shirt buttons were slowly being undone one by one. Deliberately slow. Edward groaned, Thomas could be such a tease.

Once unbuttoned, his shirt was pulled open to expose his upper half and a warm hand stroked over his chest hair lovingly. 

* * *

When it came to sex, Thomas knew exactly what made Edward click. He hummed as he stripped Edward down, undoing and opening his shirt as if his body itself was a present to be unwrapped.

In his opinion it kind of was. 

Having Edward in his life the past six years has been the greatest gift he's ever had. 

He let his eyes settle on the handsome body before him and reached a hand down to pet the hair on his chest. 

"My beautiful darling." 

Thomas leaned down and ran his tongue over Edward’s left nipple and grinned at the little wiggle and groan he got in response. 

“Oh you like that don’t you?” he cooed.

Edward let his head rest back on the pillows and canted his hips up. Tom could see the prominent tent in the front of his dress trousers. 

"Mm, those look tight, love."

He groped his clothed erection prompting Edward to push into his hand, squeezing teasingly before releasing him. 

Thomas reached behind him and picked up the frilly pink collar and made quick work of clasping it around Edward's neck. 

Oh, he looked absolutely fuckable.

He worked the buttons on Edward's pants and pulled his zipper down with deliberately slow movements, letting an audible zip grate along its ridges. After pulling the front of his trousers and boxers down, he fished Edward's prick out from it's confines.

"Is this for me? Hm? Did you bring me another gift?" He teased, giving his cock a couple languid strokes earning him a muffled moan.

Edward's cock was swollen a deep red as it stood proudly against his belly, the rosy red head– having been freed from retracted foreskin– was drooling with precum that ran down the shaft, a thick purple vein ran along the underside towards his full stones. Thomas straddled Edward's legs and leaned down to blow on the sensitive head causing his cock to twitch. 

"Mm… you're so big, so full." He switched to fondle his balls in a leather gloved palm. He rolled his sac about in his hand, kneaded at them, squeezed, the whole time Edward responded beautifully with little whimpers coming around the large ball stuffed in his mouth. 

Thomas hummed thoughtfully as he played with the heavy things already filled firm with his love's seed. He leaned forward again to lick a stripe all the from the base of his cock to the perky red head. Edward of course tried to buck up to follow but he gently coaxed his hip back down with a palm flat against his hip. 

Starting again, he flicked his tongue against his slit, he lapped at his head, curling his tongue around it as he held his shaft firmly in his hand.

"My sweet Ned… oh you're so _hard_ . You taste _delicious_." He whispered huskily as he kissed his hip. 

He went back to work and finally sucked the ripe, pink head into his mouth, sucking on it persistently. Edward groaned behind the gag, hips trying to push forward for more. Thomas let a hand trail up, combing through a patch of dark pubic hair and following the fuzzy trail that decorated Edward's stomach, circling around his navel and continuing up. 

After six years together he knew his husband's body like the back of his hand. 

Working his way down Edward's eight incher, he continued to feel him up with one hand and kneading his balls with the other until he felt the head of that big cock prodding the back of his throat. Oh his eyes were _burning_ but he was persistent, he inched forward slightly and swallowed around Edward's cock in order to take the last bit of him down to the base.

Edward moaned as his thighs trembled with pleasure. 

Tom moaned around his cock and Edward thrust his hips up into his mouth, he could feel and taste the underside of his shaft thick and salty as it scraped his tongue. Pulling back, Tom bobbed his head, sucking and licking while simultaneously pulling down Edward's trousers to his knees.

"Mmmnn…" Edward moaned, drool was trickling down his chin and dripped onto his clavicle. 

His love responded so prettily, the sweet noises were a lovely melody to behold. 

He pulled off Edward's cock with a vulgar slurp, wiping his mouth briefly stuck three fingers in his mouth and got them all lathed up. 

"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart." 

Edward obediently complied he bent his knees and parted his thighs earning him a tender kiss to each inner part in praise.

"Very Good, love." 

Thomas found his entrance and gently, slowly pushed in a finger. He hadn't realized how long it had been since they'd switched it up. 

"You've gone tight on me. I need to fuck you more often, hm?"

Nodding blindly, Edward curled his toes as he buried the digit up to his first knuckle. 

He pulled his finger back a bit before spearing it back in, he always worked diligently to stretch him for his cock. Preparation was key, especially right now with how tight Edward was, unless he wanted to hurt them both.

Which he didn't. 

He crooked his finger, searching for that one special spot that he knew drove a man nuts. It took a couple seconds of searching but eventually, Edward let out a delightful little noise and he arched.

"Oh, did I find it?" He asked, nudging his finger against the same spot. Edward whined. 

Thomas hummed sweetly and added another finger, having to work it in a bit despite how his love relaxed to make it a bit easier. He worked quickly but thoroughly to make room for a third digit. He paused for a moment to let Edward kick his trousers off to make it simpler for him to spread his legs further. 

"Look at you, Edward, so responsive. So eager for my cock. You like it when I treat you like this? When I tie you up and play with you? Hm? Do you like it, sweetheart?" 

Edward's dick twitched hungrily between his legs at his words and his face was pure red with shame at how arousing he found the humiliation.

Thomas thrusted his fingers in deep, rubbing at that spot near the back of Edward's perineum, massaging and cooed softly as he eyed all the precum dripping down his thick shaft while he milked him. 

"So much cum… you're practically drooling, my love." He said as he leaned down bringing his face close to his hole. He spread his fingers apart and held him open so that he could slip his tongue inside. 

Edward whimpered pitifully, thighs quaking from the stimulation as Tom wiggled his tongue inside him. 

Once Thomas got him all slicked up he reached for the lube from the drawer to slick up his cock. He got it nice and wet before positioning himself, guiding his slicked dusky pink tip to Edward's hole. Immediately Edward relaxed and Tom pressed forward, slowly sinking in, not stopping until he was balls deep. His love groaned the whole time behind his gag, which he was now drooling copiously around.

"Oooh… so tight. I definitely need to fuck you more." 

"Mmhmmph." Edward tried to agree, lifting his head from the pillows. 

Thomas reached up and slipped the blindfold up over his head.

"I want you to watch while I fuck you." He breathed, leaning up to kiss the ball that was stuffed in his husband's mouth briefly before leaning back. 

Edward's pupils were darkened with lust, and his cheeks flushed red as they were, made his freckles all the more apparent. 

Thomas hoisted a leg over his shoulder and angled himself then began to set a gradual pace. Edward was breathing deeply through his nose, and eventually his head tossed back for a moment as he practically howled behind the gag. 

_Bingo_.

With that single triumphant thought, Tom aimed at that exact same spot. 

His own cock wasn't quite as big as Edward's but boy he knew how to use the thing.

"Look at you," he panted, "You're a shameless mess."

Edward moaned with delight as he tried to meet Tom's thrusts, one foot planted on the mattress and the other dangling over Tom's shoulder as he fucked him hard and fast, his hips beginning to move in the desperate jerking motions that indicated he was close.

He was close too. _Very_ close.

Thomas was panting heavily as he fucked into him, putting all the power into his thrusts that he possibly could. 

"Come for me darling. Come for me." His tone was honey sweet and gentle.

It had the effect he wanted because with a loud muffled shout Edward spilled all over both their chests, some of it caught on Thomas' chest hair and dripped onto his leather clad thighs.

Edward panted and went slack in his hold, leaning his head back against the pillows. Thomas could feel his quivering hole, clenching and relaxing, squeezing around him to coax him over the precipice of his arousal. 

It worked. 

Moaning Edward's name, he filled Edward to the brim with his cum. 

With the back of his hand, he wiped the sweat from his brow and pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

Lowering his leg back to the mattress, Tom stayed embedded in the warmth of Edward's heat for a moment to catch his breath before reaching up and untying the gag so he could breathe easier. He wiped the drool off his chin with the corner of the sheets, he had to wash them anyways. Carefully, he pulled the rubber ball from Edward's lips, supporting his jaw as he did so.

His love took a couple breaths and worked out the soreness from his jaw being forced to stay open so wide. 

"How was that?" Tom asked, pulling out of him. 

"Perfect. Come here." 

Edward pulled him into his arms and kissed the beauty mark on his face. He grinned and two more kisses were placed to each dimple on his face, and finally a hungry one his lips. He kissed him back with the same passionate enthusiasm.

"I love you." Edward breathed against his lips once they pulled away.

He placed a sweet kiss to the tip of Ned's freckled nose. 

"I love you more."

They shared another kiss.

"There's one more surprise for you. Now, let's go clean up." 

Together, they both climbed off the bed and made their way into the master bathroom. 

Immediately, Edward's eyes widened at the still streaming bathtub with rose petals floating on the water's surface, the Chardonnay in the since melted ice and all the candles.

"Oh Thomas… you've outdone yourself." He said shrugging off his shirt.

Thomas smiled brightly and began to peel off his costume, it was clinging to his sweaty skin.

"Happy birthday darling." 

"Join me?" 

"Always." 


End file.
